Kim Joon
Perfil thumb|280px *'Nombre:' 김준 / Kim Joon *'Nombre Verdadero:'김형준 /Kim Hyung Joon *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Modelo , actor y escritor *'Apodos:' Cerebro de lujo *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur (Gwacheon) *'Estatura:' 1.83 mt *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo horóscopo chino:' Rata *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Familia:' Padre, madre y hermana mayor *'Ex-Grupo: T-MAX (Disuelto) *'''Agencia: Chang Company Dramas *Endless love (SBS, 2014) * Crime Squad (KBS2, 2011) *Pygmalion’s Love (2010) *Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality, 2009) *Anycall Haptic Mission (Reality, 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) Películas *Lupin III (2014) Anuncios *Samsung Anycall Haptic with Kim Bum, Kim Hyun Joong, Lee Min Ho y Son Dam Bi, 2009 *2009 Omphalos with Gook Ji Yun, 2009 *2009 Ralph Lauren Polo Colonia *2009 Armani Cologne 2009 Armani Colonia *2010 Omphalos with Park Ha Seon 2010 Omphalos con Park Ha Seon *2010 Wuttisak with T-MAX 2010 Wuttisak con T-MAX Curiosidades *Ex-'Grupo kpop:' T-MAX (Disuelto) *'Educación:' Han Gook University of Foreign Languages *'Aficiones:' Le gusta leer pero no tiene mucho tiempo para hacerlo. *'Deportes': Patinaje sobre una línea, béisbol y Basketball. *'Mascotas:' Le gustan los animales, especialmente los perros. Después de terremoto en Japón, expresó su preocupación por los animales. *'Mujer ideal: '''Goo hye sun. *'Habilidades:' Snowboarding, inglés,Natación y esquí. *Le gusta rapear en la ducha y el gimnasio. *Ha participado en programas de entretenimiento como "Invincible Baseball Team", "Let me sleep here tonight" y "1 Vs. 100", en este último llego hasta la final pero al último momento perdió, en dicho programa demostró tener muchos conocimientos sobre deportes, literatura y otras áreas en la competencia. *En junio de 2009 participó en "Mnet Scandal", un show de variedades donde una persona no famosa sale en citas con una celebridad durante una semana. Al final Joon decidió no continuar con las citas abandonando el programa. *En Julio de 2009 participó en el musical "Youthful March". *El 26 de Noviembre de 2009 salió positivo para el virus AH1N1 del cual tuvo una rápida recuperación, sin embargo la agencia debió cancelar su viaje a Filipinas para un fan meeting allá, el día 30 del mismo mes. *En el año 2009 le realizaron una entrevita para interview (ISplus) y confeso: #Quiero conocer Seo Taiji - que ha sido mi ídolo desde que era joven, Él era único, y me sorprendió . #en los deportes estaba loco por la NBA. Me gustaba Michael Jordan el mejor . #'Su lema es:' ''(Es más importante dar lo mejor de ti en lugar de convertirse en el mejor) . " Cuando yo era joven , fui a una tienda de recuerdos con mis padres y tengo un bloque de madera que fue grabado con ese pasaje. Aunque son palabras que he recibido al azar, me gustan. #¿Cuál es su capacidad de consumo de alcohol y con quien bebe abitualmente? KJ: Mi límite es de aproximadamente una botella de soju . Hay muchas veces en que bebo soju con las personas que viví con alegría y compartí un período de dificultades - los miembros de mi T -Max . #¿Cuáles son algunos de los objetos que siempre llevas en la bolsa? KJ : En estos días mi celular es el elemento más importante. Tengo que tener cuidado de tenerlo constantemente porque no sé cuándo, dónde , qué tipo de llamada que se me conceda . Creo que se ha vuelto más importante que mi billetera. #¿Qué método se utiliza para aliviar el estrés ? KJ : alivio mi estrés dejando escapar gritos - rugido similares. Cuando era joven solía hacer ejercicio y hacer deportes para aliviar el estrés . Sin embargo , una vez que empecé este trabajo , no he tenido tiempo para hacer ejercicio y jugar. Por lo tanto , tengo la costumbre [ de gritos ] . Así que cuando hay circunstancias agobiantes o molestas y no puedo expresar mis sentimientos , dejo escapar un grito. A veces yo grito ( el aullido ) cuando algo bueno sucede también. #¿Aproximadamente cuando saliste con tu última novia? KJ : No he salido con nadie desde antes de mi debut. (Nota del KP: . Kim Joon dijo durante una aparición en un programa de TV ( 27/02/09 ) que no ha salido con nadie desde la edad de 20 , porque tenía que prepararse para su debut) #¿Qué consideras más cuando se mira en el sexo opuesto ? KJ : Creo que la personalidad de la mujer es más importante que su apariencia. #¿Si usted consigue una novia , ¿hay apodo por el cual quieras llamarla? KJ : No soy muy bueno con el uso de apodos lindos por lo que tiendo a llamar a la chica por " ¡Eh, tú ! ( 야 !) ", o por su nombre al igual que un amigo. #¿Si usted consigue una novia , ¿qué clase de regalo quisiera recibir de ella? KJ : Yo querría una carta escrita a mano de mi novia. No mucha gente escribe cartas hoy en día, pero creo que una carta es la mejor manera de expresar y almacenar sus verdaderos sentimientos. *Es considerado como una persona seria, pero aún así con su toque bromista. *'Jun Be Ok' es uno de sus videoclips en la cual aparece también su compañero Kim Hyun Joong. *Kim Joon es considerado como una de las "Estrellas Académicas de Elite" en el mundo del entretenimiento de Corea del Sur. En la actualidad es la especialidad en Bioquímica en la Universidad Hankuk de Estudios Extranjeros. * En una entrevista que le hicieron en MBC Let Me Sleep Here Tonight (Déjame dormir aquí esta noche) donde canto la cancion paradise del OST de Boys before flowers, kim joon revelo algunos secretos de su familia como que su padre habia trabajado como modelo de revistas y que su hermana mayor es guionista.Durante la filmación, cuando se le preguntó quién es el más sensible y tímido de los F4, Kim Joon respondió que es él. Cuando se le pregunto quien era el miembro mas guapo, él respondió en tono de broma no te parece que soy yo? e hizo reir a todo el mundo xD. *Kim Joon comenzó con su servicio militar obligatorio el 29 de Septiembre de 2011. *Kim Joon finalizó su servicio militar obligatorio el 28 de junio de 2013. *En la pelicula Lupin III interpreta a un ladron llamado Pier, un mecanico experimentado y profesional. *Aparecio en el programa de MBC 둘이서 세계로 (Me fui al mundo) en febrero del 2014, en el que dos personas del mundo del entretenimiento viajan a un pais para conocerlo, kim joon y kim hyung jong viajaron a israel. * Tiene un gran parecido al cantante Choi Min Ho ( de Shinee) Enlaces *Perfil en Empas *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Ficha Asia-Team *Twitter oficial *Instagram * Facebook Galeria 397965 323501014349170 210141992351740 1066486 1975678468 n.jpg 417412_1826662002888_1730454390_881871_917748232_n.jpg 559320 300002743405114 100001861735938 728756 2027466033 n.jpg 165708 122207807851276 100001861735938 157746 6964171 n.jpg 390245_315689948463610_210141992351740_1037900_1629849146_n.jpg 181499 129762263762497 100001861735938 200944 4380824 n.jpg 180689 129764127095644 100001861735938 201008 2277643 a.jpg 185925 129764163762307 100001861735938 201009 883535 n.jpg 33801 118444998227557 100001861735938 137858 3142353 n.jpg 165726 122208967851160 100001861735938 157762 6123847 n.jpg 163126 116132478458809 100001861735938 123566 1655774 n.jpg 150845 109788025759921 100001861735938 82573 2850580 n.jpg 168984 123256917746365 100001861735938 164397 877237 n.jpg 183287 129762660429124 100001861735938 200960 1756385 n.jpg Omphalos3.jpg 201004260118549ACA7A793EEE - copia.jpg kim joon 26.jpg Kim joon jacky yang26.jpg 600312_443761229020586_1708681638_n.jpg Kim Joon 16.jpg|Precioso mi oppa 20545815.jpg|♥ imagen kim joon.png|Kim joon 201306281207123310 1.jpg 270469 309177982551919 2014102589 n.jpg 1424464 450491235056947 1665566952 n.jpg 1489300 450492328390171 495746140 n.jpg 1390751 436350233137714 385416330 n.jpg 1385886 356145354529435 25912266 n.jpg 1488960 374263262717644 1474399552 n.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KModelo